The One
by amberuni151
Summary: Hermione almosts falls off her broom. And who's there to save her? None other than the infamous Draco Malfory. Many boys have been lovesick,over the same girl. Who will Hermione Choose? Pairings: HermioneDraco HermioneRon HermioneHarry FredHermioneGeorge
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfic except the words I decided to use and what order I placed them.

------------------------------------------------

"Harry!" screamed Hermione as she lost control of the broom she'd been flying on. "Someone, help!" Tears streamed down her face. She didn't want to die this way. But, a mistake that foolish could cost anyone their life.

That day, everything had gone amiss. She'd crossed paths with Fred and George during the day. They told her of a place that was so magical that only select few could get there. When she asked how, they laughed at her. Later that day, she saw Ron and Harry talking; she stopped long enough to hear part of the conversation, '…what do we do about Hermione?' asked Harry, 'Should we tell her?'

'Hell, no,' Ron had replied.

After that, she ran outside, even though it was pouring ran. Thunder clapped loudly and lightning lit up the dark night sky. She had grabbed a random broom and without thinking flew up and away. It was only then, the broom started to go out of control. Seeing as she couldn't fly very well, she lost balance and fell off.

Hundreds and hundreds of feet she fell, crying the entire time. She'd blacked out soon after she had begun to fall.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Draco woke up in the middle of the night. He thought he heard a voice, a girl's voice, crying for help. He ran outside, grabbed a broom and flew up into the sky. As he saw the falling girl, all he could think was, 'Not her…'

He swooped his broom to catch her and wrapped his arms around her cold, unconscious body. She was still breathing, but barely. Every breath she took was raspy and weak, very heavy sharp breaths. He lightly brushed her bangs from her face and headed toward the ground, trying to keep calm.

'How could she of all people be this reckless?' he thought. He was just lucky to have heard her, if he hadn't, she might've died. The thought of Hermione dead made him feel so…helpless.

He quickly got off his broom and carried Hermione straight inside the castle. He wasn't sure where to go; if he went to Madame Pomphery, he could get detention for wandering out of bed at night and Hermione would also get in trouble.

So, he headed for the Slytherin common room. "Petunia Petals," he clearly stated as he hurried inside. He placed Hermione down on a couch in the room and felt her pulse; she was still breathing as weak as before, even weaker it seemed.

Draco headed up to his dorm to get a wet cloth and a jacket for her. "Crabbe, Golye, wake up!" he called softly, but violently. The two were awake in a moment and followed Draco downstairs.

"What's _she_ doing here?" sneered Crabbe, surprised to see a Gryffindor in the Slytherin's common room.

Draco ignored him as he put the wet cloth on her head, he'd made sure the water was warm, 'It might warm her faster,' he thought. He took his jacket off and wrapped it tightly around her frail body. "Go get Potter and Weasly," he ordered his comrades.

They looked at each other, confused, but didn't dare defy Draco's orders.

------------------------------------------------

"Harry, Ron!" called voices from outside the common room. Harry pushed Ron until he awoke and they went to see who it was. Opening the door, they were surprised. There stood Crabbe and Goyle; Draco's henchmen. "What do you want?" asked Ron, yawning. He was still extremely tired and didn't like getting waken up early.

"If this is a joke, you'll be sorry…" said Harry, fully awake and cautious as ever.

"Draco told us to go get you. The mud-blood is in our common room. She looks pretty shaken up…" Goyle explained quickly.

After hearing Hermione had to do with it, Ron fully woke up, he and Harry followed them until they reached the door to the common room.

"Petunia Petals," said Crabbe, pretending to sound like he was full of authority.

The door flew opened and Harry and Ron raced inside.

"Hermione!" called Harry anxiously.

"Do you want the whole world to hear you?" whispered Draco darkly.

Harry glared at Draco, looking for some kind of explanation.

"She fell off a broom in the middle of the night, you're just lucky I was there to save her…" said Draco quickly explaining.

----------------------------------------

Ron gasped when he saw her condition. "Why didn't you take her to Madame Pomphery?" he accused.

"That would've got both of us in trouble, idiot," said Draco, stating the obvious.

"Is she…?" asked Ron, unable to finish his sentence, his heart almost skipped a beat while he waited for someone to reply.

"No, Ron. She's still alive…" reassured Harry as he checked her pulse, "but barely…"

All three boys, Crabbe and Goyle had went back to sleep, waited anxiously in the common room, to scared to move her, waiting for her to regain conscious.

--------------------------------------

Hermione began to move, slightly. "Wh…" she clutched her throat, it burned. Everyone looked relieved to see she was alive. Harry was the first to notice she was clutching her throat.

"Hermione, speak to me!" exclaimed Ron, still a bit worried.

"She can't," explained Harry, "it hurts for her to speak. I'm not sure if it is because of her emotions or something to do with her falling from the broom."

------------------------------------------------------

Hermione reached her hand out to Harry, she had to feel him, know he was real. She placed her hand on his arm, barely even touching him. She tightly wrapped her fingers around his arm. "It's okay Hermione, everything's alright…" he said, trying to calm her.

'Don't leave me!' she thought, panicked. She fell unconscious once again, due to the pain of her injuries and the lack of oxygen in her body, but she wouldn't let go of Harry's arm. Her hand clung to it like it was all she had left.

--------------------------------------------

Harry tried to step away from Hermione and give her some space, but couldn't. Her hand was so tightly grasped onto him, it kept him from leaving.

"Give her some space Harry," said Ron, jealously.

"I wish I could," said Harry, "Her hand is latched onto my arm."

"Oh," said Ron, still burning with jealously.

"Take Hermione back to the common room," instructed Draco, "People will start waking up soon.

Without another word, Harry delicately picked her up and started to leave, then he turned and said, "Thanks Draco, we really owe you…" Then he left…

------------------------------------

REVIEW! I love reviews, so please, please, PLEASE review. Am I doing good?-Gaerniko


	2. Chapter 2

Umm, first off, thanks for the reviews!!! I have read the books, but I've seen the movies more recently. So, I know everyone is a bit off with their personalities and such, but whatever. It's not meant to be true so…. Enjoy the next chapter!!!-Gaerniko

-------------------------------------------------------------

Harry quickly headed back to the Gryffindor common room, with Ron at his side. They'd almost arrived when a bright light shone in their faces. "Potter, Weasly, Granger, you aren't supposed to wander around at night," said a prim and proper voice, Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry," said Harry, "but Hermione is unconscious, we were just bringing her to Madame Pomphery."

"I shall take Miss Granger, and as for you boys, you best go back to your dorms…" she stated strictly as ever.

Harry began to hand Hermione over to her, but she wouldn't let go of his arm. McGonagall also noticed the problem. "Potter and I will take Hermione. Ron, goodnight."

--------------------------------------------------------

Ron grumbled to himself as he headed back to the common room alone. He was greeted inside by Fred and George who'd noticed his disappearance. "Where were you?" they asked in unison.

"You could've been killed," said Fred.

Ron lost his temper, "_I_ could have lost my life? Have you seen Hermione? She's the one that almost died. Why aren't you worried about _her_?"

"Blimey, is she okay?" asked Fred and George, suddenly more concerned than ever.

"She's with Harry right now," said Ron, cooling down, "But you won't guess who saved her…"

"Who?" they chorused curiously.

"Draco Malfory."

They broke in to laughter, "You want us to believe that Malfory save Hermione." After finally recovering from their laughter, they asked, "But seriously, is she okay?"

"I don't know…" Ron replied, scared for her, "I'm sure she'll be fine…" He was trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

---------------------------------------------------

A month later, Hermione was better than ever. She was her normal self again. She never did learn who'd saved her, but suspected it to be either Harry or Ron. All she'd remembered was falling off a broomstick and waking up in the hospital bed.

"Come on Hermione, we're going to be late!" yelled Ron.

Today was the day to go to Hogsmede. Hermione really didn't feel like going, so she said, "Maybe next time…"

"Oh, okay, well….then I'll see you later!" he called, walking away from the library.

Hermione sighed, Ron could be such an idiot at times.

"Hey Hermione," called Harry, as Ron left, he'd entered the room.

"Yes?" she snapped, getting a bit annoyed. It wasn't her fault that Ron had been on her last nerve this morning. She'd been so preoccupied with more important things. For instance, she had to make up loads of work and it wasn't easy to finish in the time she had. So, she was much crabbier than normal.

"Umm, I was just wondering if you wanted me to stay here with you….since you aren't going to Hogsmede…" his voice trailed off.

"You don't have to do that," she said, calming down, "you go and have fun!" she faked a smile as she went back to her work.

"Are you sure?" he asked, uncertain.

"Yes," she sighed, "now go!"

Harry found it strange that she wouldn't come, but decided to leave her alone about it. After all, getting on her nerves wouldn't help anyone.

"Alright, then….I'll see you later…" he waved slightly then walked back out of the library.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry met Ron at the front gate of Hogwarts. "Hermione isn't coming, is she?" asked Harry. He assumed that Ron already talked to her. "No, she can be so stubborn. Good thing we didn't tell her about her parents. She might've gone insane on us…"

"When do you think we should tell her?" Harry pondered on the thought, "I mean she has a right to know…"

"Bloody hell Harry, are you gonna tell her?!?" exclaimed Ron. He was horrified! If Harry told her, she would be scarred for life!

"No," said Harry after considering for a moment. "I won't tell her…"

"Good!" Ron said as they headed toward Honeydukes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione didn't waste anytime. She wrote all the papers due that week and the next. She was about to start her potions essay she'd missed when she heard footsteps. It wasn't a moment later before none other than Draco Malfory walked through the door.

"Hello, Mud-Blood…" he stated coldly, "have you heard the news?"

"What do you want Malfory?" she snarled, defensively.

"So you haven't then, have you?" he pretended to not hear her, "Since its none of my business, I'll let Potty and Weasel tell you….but if they're _such great friends_, why didn't they tell you already?" He sneered the words like poison.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, letting her guard down, looking up at him, actually scared.

Draco could see the fear in her eyes. He felt bad, but knew she had to be told. "Hermione, your parents are…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gasp! What's going to happen next? If you don't review, I won't reveal it to you! Muhahahahaha!!!! So, REVIEW (please)! That's all for now…-Gaerniko


	3. Chapter 3

"…dead. Their bodies were found almost a month ago…"

"No!" gasped Hermione. She wouldn't believe it. "YOU'RE LYING!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry…" said Draco softly; he actually sounded like he cared.

Tears streaked down her face, the makeup she's put on that day was smearing all over. She tried to hide her face. She couldn't show weakness to her enemies, she just couldn't.

Hermione wiped the smeared makeup away and pretend nothing was wrong, but the tears just wouldn't stop. She felt arms wrap around her. She looked up to see Draco holding her.

"It's okay to be sad…" he said quietly. Hermione buried her face into his robes.

"I feel so weak," she sobbed.

Draco lifted her head up so it was looking at his face. "It isn't anyone's fault. The headmaster thinks they died of cancer or another disease…" He delicately wiped some of her tears away with his finger. "I'll go get Potty and Weasel for you…" he stated, knowing it was the best thing to do. "Now don't do anything stupid while I'm away!" he called as he walked out of the library.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sobbed harder and harder. She was on the verge of losing it and Draco knew. He was reluctant to leave her all alone. So, he did something else instead. He lifted his wand and said, "Accio Harry Potter, accio Ron Weasly!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------\

Harry and Ron were walking to the castle, then all of a sudden they began to levitate, being thrust forward. They banged into walls and doors before finally finding themselves next to Draco and Harry.

"What the bloody hell was that for!" screamed Ron, brushing dirt off his robes. Draco said nothing, just pointing to the crying girl. He silently slipped out of the room to leave the three friends alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bloody hell Hermione, what's wrong with you?" Ron cried.

"As if you didn't know!" she spat back.

"Who told you?" Harry asked calmly. But inside, his anger flared, who would be so cruel as to tell her?

"Draco," she stated, choking a sob.

"Hermione," Ron soothed, walking closer to her.

"Get away from me!" she screamed, pushing him away.

Ron looked at Harry, "Come on Harry, let's go…" he said glumly as he began to leave the room.

"You go Ron, I'll catch up with you in a few minutes…" said Harry.

"Hermione, I……I'm sorry," he said, lost in his words.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she sobbed.

"Maybe they were afraid you'd react like this," said Draco, entering the room.

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes welled with tears.

"It's going to be okay," Harry whispered, trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

He slowly walked toward her, nervous, he was afraid she didn't want him around. "Hermione?" he asked, unsure.

"Oh Harry!" she cried, throwing herself at him, still sobbing. She buried her face in his shirt, trying to mute her sobs.

Draco shot a pained look in his direction, but said nothing.

Harry stroked her hair, comforting her.

She choked a laugh, "I'm being silly, aren't I?" she asked, looking up at Harry, teary-eyed.

"No, Hermione, you're being you!" he laughed lightly; she laughed too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unseen by anyone, Draco slipped out of the room. He banged his head against the wall. How could he have been so stupid? Of course Hermione loved Harry. It was so obvious! What a fool he'd been.

Suddenly, he smiled, a brilliant idea forming in his head.

"Professor Snape, I need a favor…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? I think I need more reviews :-) -Gaerniko


End file.
